walterhedgehogfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Hedgehog
Elroy-Walter Wolfe(better known by his stage name Walter Hedgehog) is a cranky old hedgehog who is well into his 60s; being 68 years old. He is an antagonistic anti-hero throughout the Walter Hedgehog. Description Walter Hedgehog is a Daurian Hedgehog who has a thick Brooklyn accent. Walter is a daurian hedgehog who was born in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York, USA, but was raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Walter has ducktail hair that is often covered by a brown or hazel fedora. Walter has brownish orange fur and black eyelids(although they are sometimes colorless). He typically has large feet with 3 toes and fingers. Walter's voice changes depending on his mood; when he is excited/happy/angry and/or surprised, he will stay with his Brooklyn Accent. When he is sad or depressed, he has a rough voice like an average old man. As the series progressed, Walter's voice become even more lower pitched! Despite being the main protagonist, Walter has all the qualities of an ANTAGONIST. He is selfish, greedy, sarcastic, gullible, mean, cranky, eccentric, defensive, aggresive, unappreciative, rude, foul-mouthed, and presumably evil. Walter's best friend is Xenophanes Gryphon, although Walter considers him to be more of an annoyance. Because of Walter's sour attitude, he doesn't have many friends. Walter is very manipulative, as he only considers Xenophanes his "friend" just because of his unbelievable strength. Walter is the most hated person in Lincoln Woods. Creation and Developement Walter Hedgehog was originally supposed to have a positive attitude and would have lived in England and have an English accent. Walter was supposed to be very good-natured and was supposed to be younger than his current self; as in the age of 23-28. But, this idea was scrapped because it was thought that a young, good-natured character was Clichéd, so he was given a complete personality makeover, only his appearence would remain. Walter was later being changed a lot over the years, as of the late 1990s, he would be made an obese hedgehog as well, which was a joke of the Rocko's Modern Life ''character, Heffer Wolfe. the "Elroy" in Walter's name was in honor of John Elroy Sanford. However, despite of his weight, Walter is in good health. However, the stage name, Walter Hedgehog, wasn't created until the anonymous creator, was playing the game A Long and Sad Tale in Alice in Wonderland-An Interactive Adventure in the Ruthannzaroff.com. Other characters (Xenophanes Gryphon, the Beamish Boy, the little girl, and Door Mouse) were created also. Information *Walter Hedgehog was born in October 10th, 1942. He lives in an apartment in Chicago. Walter's "best friend" Xenophanes Gryphon looks up to Walter as a role model, but the feeling as not mutual, because Walter uses Xenophanes for his strength, and occasionally, Xenophanes would snap at Walter when he crosses the line, such as Walter sending Xenophanes to jail or selling people counterfeit objects just to make a quick buck. Walter's other friend is Spring Penguin, who hates Walter as much as Walter hates him. The Spring Penguin speaks with a slight lisp and lives in a house made entirely of snow and glaciers. Walter also has an interest for baseball, but is not good at it. Walter's coach, the Patriot Parrot, is actually very nervous when Walter plays baseball, but the result is often him getting hurt, such as Walter hitting the Patriot Parrot with a baseball on purpose. Walter is a retired farmer who worked in a farm in Alberquerque(1956-1969) and a ice cream vendor for an hour. Walter once claimed in ''Walter of Illinois, that he was a World War II veteran, but this is highly unlikely, since WWII began in the first of September 1939, three years before Walter was born and it ended in the same month, a day later in 1945, when Walter was two years old. It is obvious that they didn't allow TODDLERS into the army. Even Xenophanes Gryphon mentioned this in Walter's Pink Phink (a parody of a Pink Panther cartoon)! Relationship with other characters Xenophanes Gryphon- Xenophanes Gryphon is one of the few people who actually enjoys Walter's company, which is rare in the Lincoln Woods. Xenophanes is a griffin who has the head of a bald eagle and the body of an asiatic lion. Xenophanes speaks with a slight lisp. He looks up to Walter as a role model, but the feeling is not mutual, since Walter just uses Xenophanes for his strength. Xenophanes is 65 years old, being born on May 5th, 1945, being 65 years old. Xenophanes is one of the most unfortunate characters, often being struck by lightning or being hit by a baseball bat, often belonging to Walter. The Spring Penguin- The Spring Penguin hates Walter, just like most people. He is only friends with Xenophanes, but since he is friends with Xenophanes, he has to be friends with Walter,too. The Spring Penguin speaks with an extremely high voice that he is hardly heard by others. Because of his small size, he is fragile to heights. Despite not being friends with Walter, occasionally, the Spring Penguin will eagerly help Walter in his idiotic plans to get rich, which often leads to one of the characters getting hurt, often Xenophanes. Other characters- Besides Xenophanes, Walter is hated by EVERYONE! Because he is manipulative and unfair, Walter is the most hated animal in Lincoln Woods...and maybe the whole world. The relationship between Walter, Xenophanes, and the Spring Penguin is similar to Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, ''Walter takes his assistants for granted and is unkind to them. Also, his schemes usually evolve money. Protagonistic Side Despite being one of the most hated animals in Lincoln Woods, Walter sometimes shows an uncharacteristic flip side in which he shows kindness and generosity to others, although, this is quite rare. *In the episode ''Sanford, ''Walter uncharacteristically donates five dollars to an unknown charity. *In Hedgehog a La Mode Walter helps the Spring Penguin run his lederhosen shop. Reception Because of his crude personality, Walter Hedgehog is rated TV-PG to veiwers and is chosen as a bad role model for young children. The series has made a run for at least 40 years, first airing at December 31st, 1969, while the pilot movie aired at May 12th, 1945, in which Walter was a deuteragonist. The series is aimed for more mature children ages 10 and up and adults. Walter is popular in many media, where in many 1970s commercials the tagline was ''Don't be a grumpy Hedgehog ''which is a refrence of him. the show is viewed in over 50 countries and translated in at least 200 languages. However, not all of Walter's popularity is positive. Walter's mean personality is aimed at #2 in Top 10 Most Crude Cartoon Characters of all time, only trailing behind Eric Cartman. Portrayal Walter Hedgehog was protrayed by three actors with brooklyn accents. In his debut movie in 1945, Walter was voiced by Moe Howard. But then in the series, he was voiced by Carroll O'Connor(1969-1972) as O'Connor left to film ''All in the Family, Danny DeVito(1972-present). Background/Character Information History 1962 Walter Hedgehog first appeared in Road to Broadway! ''In this event, which takes place in May 1962, Walter may have been 20 years old in this movie, but it doesn't make sense that his voice would become like the voice of an old man's in 1969, which he could have been 27 years old. Walter sang throughout most of the movie, along with Xenophanes, The Spring Penguin, and of course, Fauntleroy. Walter was a nicer person in the debut movie than in the series and obviously, his voiced changed because he was portrayed by two more actors. 1969 As Walter became less nice, it was decided for him to be an antagonistic person, resulting in him having two major sidekicks; Xenophanes Gryphon and the Spring Penguin, which are also the supporting characters. 1970 Walter was introduced as a hunter in several episodes despite Xenophanes being Walter's "best friend", Walter's assistant is usually the Spring Penguin. It is unknown why the Spring Penguin was chosen, probably because his role in Walter hedgehog is too small for a tritagonist. The scene would begin with Walter trying to hunt various animals, but the Spring Penguin would go in ruin the plan one way or another, such as him accidentally scaring the animals away or getting one of the characters mauled by usually a large, dangerous animal like a grizzly bear. At the end, the Spring Penguin would usually say "Sorry, boss!" and Walter chasing the Spring Penguin instead with his shotgun! The first of these episodes were John Hunt, Baron Punt in October 15th, 1970. The last of these episodes were ''Foxhound in June 26th, 2006. The Spring Penguin and Xenophanes's relationship also changes throughout the episodes. Around the late 70's, The Spring Penguin would become a bit meaner to Xenophanes(he must've spent too much episodes with Walter). "Command Hospital" Command Hospital(parody of General Hospital) is Walter's favourite TV show. It is a fictional American daytime television drama series about a doctor who is married to his dying patient. Walter mentions te show everytime him and Xenophanes encounter/solve a problem, the first being Doing Limes of 1974, when Xenophanes is framed when a criminal stole an elite lime-shaped diamond(which turned out that Walter was the one who stole it) and Xenophanes begs Walter to prove his innocence. Walter refrences an episode of Command Hospital saying; "Ya know, Xenophanes. This reminds me of an episode of '''Command Hospital' when Julie founds out that Mark was a murderer, and Mark goes "Oh no I ain't!"(deep voice) and Julie goes "Oh yes you are!"(high voice), but Mark goes "Oh no I ain't!"(deep voice) but Julie goes "Oh yes you are!" (high voice) and Mark's sister goes "Oh yes he is!" (high voice) and Mark gets arrested, but it turns out that Timothy was the murderer AND a bank accountant!" - Walter Hedgehog'' It was revealed by Walter that Command Hospital was number 2, on the favorite television drama series rank, behind "Hospital: Command", meaning that Command Hospital was a spin-off of this series, despite the fact Walter HATES the show. Although, Walter isn't the only person that is a major fan of the show. The Spring Penguin shows a strong like to it as well. In Walter's Pink Phink in 1986; "Have you seen the new ''Command Hospital?' -The Spring Penguin Sorry, SP. But crybaby here(Xenophanes) wanted to watch '''Hospital: Command' last night!- Walter Hedgehog'' "Eew!"- The Spring Penguin Command Hospital''' is a spin-off of Hospital:Command, the originals are usually better! What's so wrong about THIS one?"-Xenophanes Gryphon'' "Well for starters, HOSPITAL never goes in front of COMMAND!"- Walter Hedgehog Biography Elroy-Walter Wolffe was born in October 10th, 1942 in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York at around 5:00-5:20. His parents were John-Elroy Wolffe and Helen March. Walter was the eldest of three sons and is an Irish American. Walter's family moved to Alberquerque at January 12th, 1945 because of the weather, where he was an elementary student in Alberquerque Academy. '"Walter Hedgehog"' Walter was chosen as a cartoonist for the school's newspaper, making a comic called Walter Hedgehog which was so popular, that Elroy chose it as a nickname. Elroy would then reject his real name for his nickname, which he requested to be called upon by everyone. Eventually, Walter's love of his fame grew to a love for something bigger, money. Which Walter would sell Walter Hedgehog ''merchandise(Walter Hedgehog bookmarks, Walter Hedgehog erasers, Walter Hedgehog chewing gum, etc.). Walter would later get in trouble for selling these merchandise for expensive prices and would later get suspended if he brought any more to school. However, he didn't listen and would then get expelled at age 8. 'Meeting Xenophanes Gryphon' Walter was the first and only one of John-Elroy's sons to be expelled. So, John-Elroy then began to treat Walter poorly, giving him leftovers of the food his family ate, giving him numerous beatings with a belt, and letting him sleep on the rug. Walter was even teased by his younger brothers, being called by his original name instead of his nickname. Eventually, Walter snapped at age 12 and ran away from home to be a waiter at a local alberquerque restaurant. Walter was an unpaid intern and he slept in the restaurant. However, the assistant fry cook, who would later turn out to be Walter's "best friend", Xenophanes Gryphon, saw him having to share food with the mice, Xenophanes, age 9, pitied Walter, and made him a decent meal. Walter, made a decision to use Xenophanes' kindness for weakness when Xenophanes offered him to stay at his house. Xenophanes's parents; Harold and Margie Gryphon, disapproved Walter staying their house because of his personality. Whenever they were serving any food Walter seemed to like, Walter would eat all of it without any table manners and would leave the others to starve. Occasionally, Walter would leave tiny crumbs around, and Xenophanes and his family would have to eat the crumbs, well, if the cockroaches didn't get to it first. Harold finally kicked Walter out of his house a month later. However, Xenophanes was too kind to let that happen. So, he let Walter secretly live in his basement, giving him food every five hours. Despite the kind hospitality Xenophanes gave him, Walter never said a single "thank you." However, Xenophanes let him stay anyway. 'Back on His Feet' After being with Xenophanes cared for him for two years, at age 13, February 1st, 1956, Walter decided to finally get a job. Walter crept out of Xenophanes' home and got a job as a US farmer. Walter, however, thought about his childhood and still began to write brand new ''Walter Hedgehog ''comics, with brand new characters. Walter felt that he should at least put Xenophanes in one comic, to say "thank-you" for him taking him in. In late 1959, Walter's comics gotten published in a newspaper, and he at last achieved fame. However, the fame was short-lived because two days later, Walter robbed a bank, and was sued by the bank keeper and Xenophanes's parents. Walter lost all his money and fell into bankruptcy. In June 1962, Walter ran into Xenophanes again, and Walter begged him for twenty dollars. With a little coaxing, Xenophanes finally gave in and gave him FIFTY dollars. Walter, as usual, didn't say thank you,but he finally paid his debt in August and continued his farmwork, but his ''Walter Hedgehog ''comics were furthermore banned from the United States, and Walter Hedgehog didn't write anymore comics ever again. 'Retirement' Walter retired being a farmer in June 1969. Despite being just 27 years old, Walter retired because of his laziness. Then, he decided to visit his parents again two months later, hoping to reunite with them and say sorry for running away from home, even to his father. But, he soon learned that his family died of a house fire, which caused Walter to snap and become the evil hedgehog he is now. That following year, Walter moved to Chicago in ''Pilot,''where he would learn that Xenophanes will be his roommate at his new apartment. Despite the fact that Xenophanes taken care of him in the past, Walter is even more depressed and treats Xenophanes like an enemy. In fact, Walter only keeps Xenophanes around for two meaningless reasons; *Xenophanes has amazing strength, so whenever Walter does something wrong and people are chasing after him, Xenophanes is ALWAYS at his side, and whoever's not....KA-POW! *Xenophanes is the only person who pays the rent, and Walter's broke Sometimes, Xenophanes is known to manipulative Walter, also, but this is very rare. ''Road to Broadway! Road to Broadway "'Road to Broadway is about''' ' ''' Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Lincoln Woods Category:Antagonists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Walter Hedgehog Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Animals Category:Obese Characters Category:Mammals Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villians Category:Traitors Category:Operatic Characters Category:Most Evil